Miracle
by robins princess starfire
Summary: "Who knew Twinkle Toes could sing." An Avatar The Last Airbender story in which the Gaang learns that Aang is a rather talented guitar player, singer, and song writer. Note I do no own either the characters or the song. The song is Miracle by Shinedown, and I highly recommend checking it out. Great song. Kataang shipping.


" _I know, I'm a terrible tsungi hornist,"_ Aang smiled to himself as his words from earlier that day floated back to him. It was perhaps a little ironic that a master airbender was less than proficient at playing an instrument in which required air to operate, but he had never concerned himself with learning such a skill. Sure he could hold his own on the flute but otherwise he just had no interest attempting to conquer the instrument, or those similar to it.

While he loved his natural element as much as any bender, perhaps even more so, Aang often felt his life was ruled by it. Not necessarily to the same degree as Katara or Toph, who couldn't bend unless they has access to their elements…Aang always had access to his, air was everywhere. Just that in the same way he knew he'd feel lost without it, he also knew that he carried a great responsibility to the element. A responsibility that existed even before he became the last living airbender, responsible for carrying on the traditions of his people and if possible even rebuild the population.

The monks had once explained to him that air was the most deadly of all elements. A strange thought considering the people who wielded it were often so gentle in spirit. But it was the truth. Not even fire could rage without air. The earth would die without its winds to spread the seeds of plants or the atmosphere to protect it from the sun.

It didn't rely on the moon the way water did, without air even marine life would die out, and no matter how aggressive the tides as long as air was available life was capable of escaping its grasp. It was humbling to realize the kind of power master airbenders could wield, especially one as young as he was.

Thus he learned to avoid and evade, always holding back even in the most fierce fights or risk destroying the most sacred thing known to man…life.

Even before the monks told him he was the avatar, Aang had always been aware somewhere in the back of his mind that he was more powerful than even the most enlightened airbender. That was why he had been able to master his airbending at such a young age, which was simultaneously the proudest and most terrifying moment of his life. Aang had always wanted a simple life, to just be around those he loved and who loved him. He only wanted to follow the traditions of the air nomads, and become as wise and kind as Monk Gyatso. He had no desire to be anything more than who he was. He never wanted to be the avatar.

That being said, Aang loved music, which was something not many knew about the young avatar. Next to flying, music was his greatest escape from the responsibilities of being an airbender and the avatar. Music was a form of self expression more freeing than nearly anything else in the world. Things that were typically difficult to say out loud suddenly became easier when set to music, the right beat saying everything for you.

It was fascinating the transformation music could have on a person's mood, riling them into a riot one moment and soothing them the next. Giving them strength and yet breaking them down to their purest forms. Aang honestly believed that you could tell more about a person based on the type of music they listened to than you would ever learn from their own words, or even their actions.

He began writing and composing his own music just a few months before the monks told him about being the avatar. Somehow knowing even then he would need the freedom it provided. He also began playing an instrument. He avoided those, which required air to operate because he did not want his only escape to rely on the elements. He considered drums but found he preferred dancing to the beat rather than playing. He also found it difficult to keep the rhythm, which other players relied on to know where they were in the song. The piano, while beautiful, also had a similar effect. He'd rather sit and listen than play himself.

He wasn't sure he would ever find an instrument that he could play…and then Monk Gyatso bought him an acoustic guitar…and Aang found his escape. The guitar relied on no element to make it work, just nimble fingers and a creative mind. It carried a strong fluid sound when his fingers danced over the strings changing tunes as his moods shifted and giving them a physical release.

Unfortunately no one else at the southern air temple played guitar, so it was up to Aang to teach himself. And he did. Practicing and concentrating with the single minded determination which had always made him an excellent student. His music developed with his skills growing more complicated and enriched as he began adding lyrics and other instruments into the mix. When he played it would draw in everyone within ear shot, causing them to stop what they were doing and listen.

But it wasn't long after that the monks told him about his destiny to become the next avatar. Before he knew it he was back to a rigorous training schedule. His friends, feeling it an unfair advantage in their games to have him on a team, began to distance themselves from him and any hope he may have had about asking them to join a band faded away in a sea of hurt and disappointment.

Then the monks told him he would have to be separated from Monk Gyatso, the only friend he had left and the only man who had been like a father to him. Aang was stressed and devastated, so he ran away. He determined that if he could no longer find his freedom at the air temples, he would find it somewhere else. He left a note for Gyatso, packed lightly…only his most valuable mementos like his staff/glider, his guitar, his song book, and a few changes of clothing. He saddled Appa and flew away. The rest as they say was history.

Aang lost most of those possessions that night in the storm, including his guitar and song book (he was rather shocked and grateful his staff hadn't followed), accidentally froze himself in a ball of ice for the next 100 years while a war rage and his entire culture was destroy and his people murdered by a mad man bent only upon ending his life.

The next thing he knew he was waking up to Katara's face above his and a completely new world. Unfortunately, when you are training to fight the most evil and powerful bender known to man and restore balance to a broken world….there wasn't a whole lot of time for music nights. In fact, so distraught with the state of the world, Aang hadn't even thought of his guitar past the first day of his revival, when he had went looking for it after being kicked out of Katara's village. It had of course been lost to the vast ocean, never to be seen again.

But today, when he was in that music class surrounded by all those fire nation students who were being forced to play senseless propaganda songs and weren't even allowed to dance, let alone show any kind of creativity with their instruments, Aang was struck by how wrong it felt. He was also deeply aware that there wasn't a single guitar in the room and for a moment felt a pang of longing as his hands itched to play one of his songs.

Then with a jolt of panic, he realized that he didn't remember most of his songs. Bits and pieces where there but most had been forgotten, replaced with more important thing which demanded his attention.

After that realization, Aang came home more solemn than he was use to, though he tried not to show it while happily announcing his plans to host a dance party for the kids at school. But now that he had gotten his friends to agree to it, he was left to entertain the thoughts that had begun taking root during the class.

"Aang is everything alright?" a voice spoke softly from behind him. In spite of his somber mood, Aang couldn't help but smile at that voice, already feeling lighter as he turned to look at the young waterbender.

"Of course, I'm just making plans for the party is all," Aang lied, then glanced briefly at Toph to see if she was going to call him on it. Thankfully Sokka had her thoroughly distracted as the two debated fiercely over which type of meat was the best.

"Aang," Katara said, not sounding convinced in the slightest. "I may not be able to feel the vibrations in the earth like Toph can….but I know you. Something is troubling you."

Blink, Aang avoid her beautiful gaze knowing that he looked into the blue orbs he would crack. This wasn't the time to be thinking about wasting time with music. They had a mission he needed to be concentrating on.

"No, really Katara….I'm just thinking about the party. Everything has to be just right to show the other kids that it isn't a bad thing to be free and express themselves," Aang commented trying to sound cheery and look less distracted.

For a long moment Katara continued to stare at him, her gaze glittering with disappointment at his insistence on hiding his thoughts from her. He continued to look unassuming, even as he felt guilt rear its ugly head.

"Oh….okay then," Katara whispered walking away her head hanging slightly, unable to hide her hurt.

Aang felt his heart squeeze at the sight and nearly called her back over to tell her the truth. After all it wasn't a big deal, so he loved music and knew how to play guitar…so what? A lot of people did. But somehow sharing that information with Katara just seemed…..intimate. Not that he had a problem about being intimate with Katara! ….it was just the wrong moment. One day…..when the world was less chaotic, less dependent upon them….when he had more time to practice and more time to build a new song book, he would share that side of him.

Katara…..she was really something else. Aang consider meeting her nothing short of a miracle, the work of beings much greater than him, guiding his foot falls to the biggest blessing his life had ever seen. When he became trapped in the ice he lost his greatest escape…when he awoke he gained something more.

When the pressure of what he faced seemed bent on consuming him, Aang only had to look at Katara and see the faith she had in him shining in her eyes, or watch how brave and compassionate she was in the face of any conflict, and it would inspire him. He knew he could share anything with her without fear of judgment. She would never leave him to battle alone. Yes, she was a reminder of his responsibilities but when he looked at her… he felt free…but not in the same way the music made him feel.

Music was an escape….it gave him reprieve from his responsibilities when he felt like they were suffocating him. Katara gave him strength to face his problems head on, and the reassurance that he would win. In a lot of ways, that was more freeing than music ever could be, because eventually the music would end…but Katara? She was forever.

Silently Aang vowed that he would tell her that one day, just as he would tell her about his music. But for now, he had to face his destiny. With that in mind Aang laid down on Appa's side to sleep, feeling more at peace than he had moments earlier. Around him, his friends were doing the same.

As his eyes slid shut, Aang listened to music only he could hear. Lyrics and cords entwining to create melody so perfect that he again felt the itch for his guitar…but at the same time content, he would work it out in time.

Three months later

Aang sat on the floor of the Jasmine Dragon playing with Momo. It was hard to believe that it had already been a week since Firelord Ozai had been defeated. Surrounding him were his friends sitting, just content to ravel in the new peace of the world. After all it wasn't going to last long. Zuko had said it best….100 years of war had left the world scarred and divided, and soon Team Avatar would be hard at work again traveling from nation to nation to restore harmony between the three remaining nations. But for now they were taking a well deserved rest.

Zuko walked around passing out tea. Sokka was, of all things, painting a portrait of them. Katara, Suki, and Mae chatted quietly across the room. The first two girls would occasionally break into giggles, while Mae's softly smiled, in response to whatever they were talking about. Toph was laying on the floor beside the girls bouncing a ball against the wall and appearing uninterested in the conversation. Iroh, who was insisting everyone call him Uncle, played the tsungi horn in the corner filling the air with its soft melodic tones and remind Aang of the promise he had made to himself.

"Oh! I have an idea said!" Sokka exclaimed all of a sudden. He leapt up from his seat so quickly he banged his knee against the table causing the ink well to spill over on to his painting.

"Oh man! I worked hours on that!" Sokka complained as he hopped on one foot holding his injured knee. "Katara can you pull the ink out the paper?"

"Sorry Sokka, I'm a waterbender not an eraser. Maybe you should be more careful," Katara replied sarcastically causing everyone to laugh while Sokka pouted.

"So what was your idea Sokka," Aang asked standing up and stretching.

"Oh! Well I was listening to Iroh and I got to thinking….We need a music night!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly. Aang heart skipped a beat, a music night? Was now going to be his chance? His gaze flew to Katara…he'd been working on an off on that song he had started composing a months ago and had just finished it last night. But, he still didn't have a guitar.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Iroh said with a wide grin, while everyone else continued to look speculative. "While we were searching the world for the Avatar, music nights were a weekly occurrence on the ship. I must say, I have missed those nights. My nephew became quite the master tsungi hornist during that time."

Zuko blushed as all his friend friends speculative gazes went wide with astonishment and looked at him.

"What?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. "I was stuck out at sea for three years…not like there was much else for me to do."

"So it's settled then," Sokka said with a grin. "We'll do a music night, right here at sunset this evening."

"I don't know Sokka, having two people that can play the tsungi horn isn't much a music night," said Katara brushing a stand of hair from her face.

"Hey, I can play the flute!' Sokka yelled indigently. "Remember that time you were the painted lady and we had to give you all that eerie music while you terrified those fire nation soldiers? Yeah, that was me." He crossed his arms with a harrumph sitting back in his chair.

"Mae is a wonderful singer," Zuko said absentmindedly. Once again everyone eyes widen as they looked at the bleak girl.

"Whatever," she said avoiding every ones gaze, but it was hard to miss the color that filled the girls pale cheeks.

"I'm not terrible at drums," Toph admitted. "When my parents used to have parties, there were always performers and well I could feel the vibrations of their strikes against the drum sets. I eventually began to memorize some of the songs they played. One of the body guards assigned to protect me was actually very nice, and he had a set he would allow me to play when my parents weren't around. He taught me several other songs as well. …I wonder how he is doing." She trailed off in a contemplative silence.

"Katara you're not exactly a bad singer either," Sokka suddenly piped up. "You were always part of the choir that performed during the winter solstice festival. Remember that year you got the big solo?"

Katara blushed as everyone turned to look. Aang felt himself bursting with curiosity… Katara could sing? He wondered what she sounded like.

'Probably like an angle,' Aang mind supplied dreamily.

"Sokka that was a long time ago….I haven't sang since before mom died," Katara informed her eyes glistening with sadness, her hand going up to touch her necklace as it always did when Kya was mentioned. Everyone glanced away solemnly, the fire nation members in the room looking particularly ashamed as they were reminded of the pain their nation had caused.

After a moment of silence Suki cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention to her.

"I can't play an instrument, and I certainly can't sing, but I'm a fair dancer," She informed everyone.

"That will work to," Sokka said quickly assuring her that it counted.

There was an air of excitement in the room as the idea of a music night began to grow on the group of friends.

"Well, we all know Twinkle Toes over there is an excellent dancer," Toph stated with a laugh. Aang found it was his turn to blush, glaring at his earthbending teacher for the use of that nickname. He had just defeated the Firelord, baddest man in the entire world…you would have thought that would have earned him enough credit to be rid of that undignified nickname, but nope.

"That's awesome Aang, maybe you and I can put on a performance together," Suki said with a smile.

"Much appreciated Suki, but I have my own idea for a performance," Aang responded with a respectful nod.

"What are you going to do Aang," Katara asked curiously. And just like that it seemed as though the music night was a for sure deal rather than just an idea.

Aang smirked and winked at her, "Oh you'll see." His smirk widen as the color washed into her cheeks again. So focused on her was he that he didn't notice the eye rolls from everyone else in the room.

"Alright Avatar Mysterious, don't tell us," Sokka sighed dramatically. "So does that mean everyone is on board?" He asked excitedly, wanting to hear the confirmation out loud. Glancing between themselves everyone finally nodded their heads.

"Yippy!" Sokka exclaimed leaping back up from his seat, again banging his knee. He let out a yelp of pain as his friends laughed at his antics.

Moments later everyone had dispersed talking about what songs they would perform….Suki doing her best to encourage Katara to sing again. Aang smiled after his friends and then grabbed his glider and leaped out the window. His destination? The markets in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

Aang browsed through a shop looking at a rather large collection of instruments; Tsungi horns, flutes, mandolins, violins, drums….everything but guitars.

Just when Aang was about to give up he caught sight of them in the far back corner. He smiled as he walked closer, there weren't very many…only about six or so. Each one was crafted out of a different type of wood, but all gleaming and beautiful.

"You have excellent taste," A man voice spoke from behind him. Aang turned and sweat dropped as he looked up at the man who easily towered over him by two feet. He wore a green vest, common among those in the earth kingdom, showing off bulging muscled arms and dark tanned pans held on wide hips with rope. His feet were bare, typical practice of an earthbender, his hair however was blonde…a rather uncommon color and spiked, his green eyes were piercing and gave the impression he missed nothing. Intimidating was the only word that could be used to describe him.

The man reach passed Aang to pick up one of the guitars; a rich mahogany so similar to the one Monk Gyatso had once given to him.

"These are all handcrafted by a man in OmaShu. I'd have more of them in stock but unfortunately when OmaShu fell I stopped receiving new shipments. Then when Ba Sing Se was overtaken much of my merchandise was destroyed. These six were all I was able to salvage," the man explained, strumming a few cord. The familiar sound sent shivers down Aangs back.

Before Aang could respond the man continued. "My name is Byran," He introduced himself. "Welcome to my shop young avatar."

Aang blinked, perhaps more surprised than he should have been to be recognized.

"Thank you," Aang responded bowing respectfully. "My apologies about your merchandise." As he spoke the words, he felt the familiar pang of guilt that always came with the remembrance of his first failure at Ba Sing Se.

"Eh wasn't you that burned everything down," The man shrugged. "In fact, if it wasn't for you I may never have gotten my shop back period. So thank you." Byran bowed deeply.

"So tell me Avatar, what are you looking for?" Byran inquired.

"Just Aang, please," Aang correct politely. "And actually that is exactly what I was looking for." He pointed at the guitar Byran held.

"My friends and I have decided to do a music night, and you see I play the guitar. I used to own one similar to that…but it was lost a long time ago," Aang explained.

"I see, well then here you go," Byran said, passing the guitar to Aang. "Let's hear what you got kid."

Aang blinked in surprise again but obliged, his hands taking up the familiar hold on the guitar. He thought for a few moments, performed a few experimental plucks on the strings, tuned the guitar a few times, and then began to play the opening cords to the song he planned to play tonight. It felt electrifying to have a guitar back in his hands, like receiving a part of himself that he thought lost forever.

While he didn't sing, Aang became so caught up in what he was doing he played through the entire song. He never noticed the crowd of people that began to gather around him and Byran. When the last note faded, Aang was shocked back to reality by the whistle and claps of a crowd of on lookers.

"You've got talent kid," Byran smiled, clapping him on the shoulder causing the smaller boy to stumble.

"Thank you," Aang blushed but returned the smile. "How much for this one?"

"Take it," Byran shrugged. "I can see the love you have for music and I wouldn't feel right charging you. Plus, you saved the world. It's the least I can do to say thank you."

"What?" Aang asked in shock. "I can't do that. This is your business and that would be wrong…like an abuse of status or something like that."

"Not an abuse of status," Byran contradicted. "It's a gift from one musician to the other. I insist that you take it and go enjoy the music night with your friends. If you turn it down, you're being rude."

Feeling tears well in his eyes at the generosity, Aang bowed deeply again and thanked the man. Byran only nodded and then walked away to help another customer. Aang left the shop the new guitar in his hand and flew back to the Jasmine Dragon.

By the time he arrived, his friends were already eagerly setting up the room for the music night. Katara and Suki were placing a bowls of punch and plates of finger foods on the table. Toph, with Iroh's permission, had earthbent a stage in the middle of the room. Sokka and Zuko were busy setting up the microphones. Mae and Iroh were sitting on the couch in the corner observing the others work.

"Hey Aang," Katara greeted him. "Where did you get the guitar?"

"A merchant in the lower ring gave it to me as a thank you gift for saving the world," Aang said with a shrug and small smile.

"Oh neat," Katara responded with a smile of her own. "I didn't know you knew how to play a guitar. Who taught you?"

Aang felt his cheeks warm again for what felt like the billionth time that day as everyone's attention focused on him again. Everyone was eyeing the guitar in his hands curiously.

"I taught myself," the avatar answered sincerely. "Monk Gyatso bought me a guitar when I was younger and I began teaching myself as kind of an escape from the real world."

"Well in that case, I think you should go first Mr. Full of Surprises," Sokka said, dropping down into a seat beside Suki. Aang was about to protest but a mutter of agreements and an encouraging nod from Katara convinced him otherwise.

As he climbed up on stage Aang briefly felt suffocated by his insecurities. What if he forgot the words to his song? Or his fingers slipped? What if Katara didn't like his song? What if after singing his feelings, she rejected him? For the briefest of moments he felt the familiar need to escape building within him, and then he looked out over his friends, all smiling warmly at him. He met Katara's soft and warm gaze and felt the familiar strength she gave him flow into veins.

With a deep breath he took a seat on the stool in the middle of the stage.

"Katara, I wrote this song for you…and I hope that you like it," Aang announced with more confidence than he knew he had. Katara blushed, looking down at the floor with a soft smile as their friends let out teasing "awwwws" and lightly pushed her shoulder. Everyone fell silent though as Aang began to play, his skills with the instrument stunning and memorizing all of them into silence. Katara gaze became fixated on Aang with a look of wonder, which only grew when he began to sing.

 _Say it once, tell me twice_

 _Are you certain I'm alright_

 _Just a sign to remind me_

 _Tomorrow's worth the fight_

For Aang Katara was always a sign to keep fighting. She was a reason to not let the world burn. She was a reason to not live in the past, to not surrender to his guilt of having left his people when they need him the most. She believed in him when he didn't even believe in himself.

 _Ever changing, the story line that keeps me alive_

 _So make a wish and say_

 _Give me life, give me love_

 _Scarlett angle from above_

 _Not so low, not so high_

 _Keep it perfectly disguised_

 _Ever changing, the story line that keeps me alive_

Katara kept Aang alive, whether it was through her encouragement, or her healing abilities. It was no secret that without her, the avatar would have perished right here, in this very city where he now sat strumming his guitar and singing.

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile_

 _Right before my eye_

 _Take another look_

 _Take a look around_

 _It's you and me_

 _It's here and now_

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

Visions of Katara twirling about high in the sky as she and Aang worked to manipulate the clouds and save a town from volcanic destruction danced in his memory. While he had been focused on the task at hand, he hadn't failed to notice how beautiful she looked with her hair fluttering in the wind, or the glitter of determination that sparkled in her azure eyes. She always sparkled when she dedicated herself 100 percent to her work, and she gave 100 percent of everything she had into everything she did.

 _Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believed_

 _You are_

 _The miracle in me_

Aang had once said it was a miracle he had met Katara. He was never more sure of that then he was in that moment. That girl…no that woman, that sat across from him watching him now with a big beautiful grin and eyes sparkling with tears, had been a miracle not only to him but to this entire world.

Without her, he would still be trapped in that block of ice, unaware that the world above him was nothing but ash drifting in the breeze. The spirits who had guided Appa into the storm that night 100 years ago, knew that Aang would need the help of these people before him to restore balance to the world. If it wasn't a miracle that she had found him, then what was a miracle?

 _Show me faith_

 _Like you do_

Before Katara had ever even met him, she had had faith in the Avatar. Knowing one day he would return to save them all. Her faith in him had returned the faith of so many others. How many of the countless little villages they had visited over the years had been resigned to their fates before Katara had spoken up.

She showed Haru and his village how to regain their strength. She healed a fire nation village in more than one way. A village filled with people from a nation directly responsible for not only the state of the world, but a very personal loss to her as well. Yet she passed no judgment on them, her faith that people were inherently good prevailing and earning them the support of a village in enemy territory. Support which would no doubt be a great asset in the future as they took on those determined to continue to fight.

 _I'm amazed at how you move_

 _Side to side, front to back_

 _You know how to make it last_

Katara was amazing when she was in combat. Aang had first noticed this at the North Pole when she fought against Master Paku. Though she had lost she had shown amazing grace, agility, and creativity. Even then she knew how to take her opponents strength and make it her own. Her adaptability was breath taking.

Having already mastered one element, Aang had recognized the signs of a master in the making while he watched her that day. He also recognized that even though Paku had been currently training him, it would ultimately be Katara who taught him to master the element.

As her abilities grew, extending beyond simply fighting and into healing. Aang became even more in awe of her. Gone was the clumsy child who froze her brother to a fire nation ship….in just a few short months she had been replaced with perhaps one of the strongest masters to have ever walked the earth.

 _Ever changing, the story line that keeps us alive_

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile_

 _Right before my eyes_

 _Take another look_

 _Take a look around_

 _It's you and me_

 _It's here and now_

They'd been through so much together. Watched each other grow up so quickly it was like they had known one and other since birth. They weren't done with their travel, or their battles. But in that moment it didn't matter. They were both here. They were both alive. And they were surrounded by those they loved. Here and now was all that mattered

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

 _Cause all we are Is all I am_

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believed_

 _You are_

 _The miracle in me_

It was moments like now when Aang was truly amazed at his luck. As he gaze back at Katara, watching the emotions flickering in her eyes…any doubt he had that she returned his feeling disappeared. He was truly the luckiest, most blessed, man to have ever breathed.

 _These are the moments you can't pass by_

 _Let's turn the water to wine_

 _One more time_

 _Take another look_

 _Take a look around_

 _It's you and me_

 _It's here and now_

 _As you sparkle in the sky_

 _I'll catch you while I can_

 _Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see_

 _What I've always believed_

 _You are_

 _The miracle in me_

 _The miracle in me_

 _You're the miracle in me_

As the last note died away, the silence in the room seemed to deafen Aang who felt his cheeks heat up as his friends just continued to stare. And then slowly, beginning with Mae surprising, they began to clap. Uncle Iroh had tears in his eyes expressing how beautiful he found the song to be. Sokka seemed speechless, Zuko looked impressed, Suki whistled her appreciation, and Toph hooped and hollered while punching Sokka shoulder with enough force to throw the boy out of his chair.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could sing," she laughed, echoing her words from the night of the dance party, when she expressed her surprise he could dance.

Katara on the other hand stayed silent. Aang continued to stare at her as she climbed to her feet. She held his gaze as she walked closer, her actions causing the others to quiet down and wait with baited breath for her reaction to the song.

It wasn't really a surprise to anyone when she cupped Aang behind the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. But it didn't stop the young airbenders eyes from going wide at the feel of her mouth on his. After a few seconds though, his eyes slid shut and his arms twined around her waist, drawing her as close as physically possible.

They stayed like that for several moments, lost in their own little world until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them and brought them back to reality.

"Aang, if you are done making out with my sister. There are other people here would like to use the stage," Sokka said his arms crossed over his chest and his flute in hand. In spite of his words, there was a look of amusement shining in his eyes, which Aang took as his approval for their relationship.

Everyone laughed as the couple blushed, Aang stood up off the stool. Katara gasping his hand and led him back to her previously occupied space. For the rest of the night they enjoyed the performances of their friends.

Sokka was actually very decent at the flute, playing a song his grandfather had taught him. Suki performed a stunning break dance. Mae proved to be an excellent singer as promised. Zuko and Iroh performed a tsungi horn duet, which remind Aang strangely of the time he met with original masters of firebending. Toph's drumming was surprisingly upbeat and gentle, not a harsh banging as expected.

Aang received several request to play again, always obliging but warning that these pieces were still in the works and not anywhere near the level of his first performance. His friends didn't seem to mind, always giving a warm applause after every performance.

Katara surprised everyone by agreeing to sing, and her voice was even better than Aang had imagined. Soft and soothing, like a warm spring rain and the whisper of wind through the tree tops. She sang a beautiful lullaby her grandmother used to sing when they were smaller, and in a flash Aang could picture her singing it to their children in the future. He didn't dwell on those thoughts long, that would be in the future…and for now he was more concerned with the miracle of the here and now.


End file.
